Am schönsten ist es zu Hause
by dreamboat-dino
Summary: Sam ist nachdenklich nach 9x04 Slumber Party. Bitte entschuldigen mein Deutsch - es ist nicht meine erste Sprache.
1. Eine Verbesserung

_Jemand hat es f__ür mich verbessert. Danke sehr! Ich will eigentlich nicht meine eigene Übersetzung herausstreichen, aber hier ist die übersetzung des „Guest"s._

* * *

Vielleicht hat es etwas damit zu tun, dass nie ein richtiges zu Hause hatte, aber Sam will sein Zimmer nicht dekorieren. Weil er weiß, wie dass Enden wird.

Vielleicht hat es was damit zu tun, dass er kaum was anderes als Motelzimmer kennt, aber Sam will seine Tasche nicht auspacken. Weil er ebenfalls weiß wie das Enden wird.

Und er will keine Bilder an die Wand hängen, oder Bücher ins Regal stellen, oder das Zimmer - sein Zimmer, sagt Dean - zum Heim machen. Weil er weiß, wie das Enden wird.

Es ist einfacher, diesen Ort als "Arbeitsplatz" zu sehen, weil er ihn dann weniger vermissen wird, wenn alles in Rauch aufgeht. Oder vielleicht - nur vielleicht- wird das Schicksal es ihm nicht wegnehmen, wenn er es nicht als Heim bezeichnet.

Er hatte ein zu Hause, er hatte zu Hause zuvor und er kann sich nicht an sein Erstes erinnern, aber an sein Zweites. Es ist schon acht Jahre her, aber es tut noch immer weh. Und Dean - Dean kann das nicht verstehen, da er eine Lisa hatte, aber nie eine Jess.

Er weiß, dass er ein Idiot ist, an diesem Aberglauben festzuhalten, weil es nichts anderes ist, aber er würde es nicht aushalten, ein weiteres zu Hause zu verlieren. Nicht dieses.

Nun mal ehrlich, ist es das Gebäude oder die Leute, die ein zu Hause ausmachen? Sam weiß es ist das Letztere, also wäre es Dean der geopfert würde, würde dieses zu Hause zerstört werden.

Deshalb weigert er sich dieses Gebäude als Daheim zu sehe. Es ist keins, es ist keins und wird es auch nie werden, wenn er irgendwas dagegen unternehmen kann.

Denn er weiß, es wird nie ein gutes Ende nehmen.


	2. Meine Übersetzung

**Am schönsten ist es zu Hause**

_Ich studiere Deutsch in der Schule, und ich wollte etwas schreiben, um es zu verbessern. Ich hoffe, dass Sie diese Geschichte okay finden, und wenn ich ein Fehler gemacht habe (ich denke bestimmt), dass Sie vielleicht mir die Korrektur geben :) Es ist nur ein ‚drabble' über Sams Gedanken am Ende 9x04 Slumber Party._

* * *

Vielleicht der Grund ist, dass er früher fast keine echte Hause gehabt hat, aber Sam will nicht sein Zimmer schmücken. Weil er weiβ, wie das gelangen wird.

Vielleicht der Grund ist, dass er fast nicht auβer den unzähligen Motelzimmern kennt, aber Sam will nicht seinen Matchbeutel auspacken. Weil er ebenfalls weiβ, wie das gelangen wird.

Und er will nicht Bilder an die Wände aufhängen oder Bücher auf dem Bücherregal stellen, oder dass das Zimmer – _sein_ Zimmer, laut Dean – wie „Heim" wird. Weil er weiβ, wie das gelangen wird.

Es ist einfacher zu denken, dass das Platz nur „wo wir arbeiten" ist, da vielleicht dann er es nicht so viel vermissen wird, wenn es in Flammen aufgeht. Oder vielleicht – _vielleicht_ – wenn er nicht es als „Heimat" in seinem Kopf benennt, wird das Schicksal nicht es von ihm wegnehmen. Wieder.

Weil er ein Heim _hatte_; hatte er _Heime_ zuvor jetzt und er erinnert nicht die Erste aber er erinnert bestimmt die Zweite und es ist acht Jahre später aber es _leidet_. Und Dean – Dean kann nicht es verstehen, da er eine Lisa hatte, aber nie eine Jess.

Er weiβ, dass er Idiot ist, wegen dieser kleiner Aberglaube, weil wirklich, sie kein mehr als Aberglaube sind, aber er hat so viel verloren und er glaubt nicht, dass er es nicht ausstehen könnte, wenn er ein andere Heim zu verlieren wäre. Nicht dieses hier.

Und ehrlich, ist es das Gebaude oder die Menschen, die ein Haus einem Heim machen? Sam weiβ, dass er die Letzere wahlen würde, also folgt es nach, dass _Dean_ geopfert werden würde, wenn dieser Haus zerstört würde.

Also nein, er laβt sich nicht denken, dass dieser Gebaude sein Heim ist. Es ist nicht, ist nicht, _ist nicht_, und es wird nie sein, wenn er es verhindern kann.

Weil er das Ende weiβ, und es wird nie glücklich und zufrieden sein.

* * *

_Ich hoffe, dass mein Deutsch gut genug ist. Wenn Sie möchten, können Sie das Original in Englisch lesen – es ist auf meinem Profil. Danke schön!_


End file.
